Jericho Tappe
Jericho Tappe is a trader that travels the land looking for fortune. Background Early Life Jericho's life began on one quiet night in Velatia. He was born in the wagon of his family's caravan on the 19th of Final Beam, roughly around midnight. His parents, who collaboratively created a successful life together of trading and mercantilism and became very affluent, had been on the path to a nearby village when Jericho was hastily born. His parents, upon reaching the village shortly after Jericho's birth, stayed the night at the local clinic to have the physicians care for the newly-born Jericho and his mother. The first few years of Jericho's life passed quickly and uneventfully- he went with his family everywhere they went in their caravan. His earliest memories consist of the nights he spent with his mother in the wagon, lit by lamplight and filled with the songs of his mother's lullabies. Naturally, this would come to affect Jericho in his later years, making him uncomfortable any time he tried to settle down in a small town for more than a month. This peaceful life of Jericho's, filled with his love of his father's schooling and his mother's affection, would continue until its bloody end when Jericho was twelve. His parents had been tasked with delivering a unique treasure to a client a long way from what they had deemed the "safe" areas, but they had foolishly decided to take the job despite the clear dangers. Their journey started as any other of their escapades had. The attack came quickly. Quicker than Jericho could have ever imagined at his age. His father was taking his caravan in-between two small hills when suddenly two crossbow bolts killed the oxen pulling the wagon. A group of brigands and bandits had ambushed them, lining the hills with 18 armed ruffians. Jericho's father tried to desperately defend his family but was overpowered in a sword fight quickly. Jericho's mother, who had been in the wagon with all the cargo, hastily shoved a small purse into Jericho's hands. She gave him one last whisper which would be the last words he ever heard from her: "Get out of here." When the bandits opened the doors to the wagon, Jericho quickly bolted out with the purse hidden in his clothing. The bandits, wanting only the treasure in the caravan, let him go, thinking he was only a frightened little child of no danger or value to their group. As Jericho ran he could hear the slick unsheathing of a blade before a scream, and then it was over for his mother. Jericho ran as if he were being chased by the devil himself, only being pushed further towards tears as he heard his mother's final whimpers. He kept moving for hours until his legs buckled from fatigue and his mind forced him to rest. TO BE CONTINUED... Information Appearance Jericho can most often be found wearing long, winter-oriented robes of a green shade with bronze lacings, complimented by his leather boots and gloves. Jericho is also visibly aged, with wrinkled white skin and a balding head capped by gray hair. Themes * Kaizer's Orchestra - 170 Personality Jericho is extremely skilled at manipulating his own emotions, which makes it difficult to tell what he is feeling or thinking on many occasions. He uses this to his advantage often when working his charm to strike bargains with his buyers, as well as in simple conversations to help build up a positive social image of himself in various communities. However, Jericho has a secret inside of him caused from events in his early life- his heart is bitter to the core. While he rarely, if ever shows it, Jericho has an unending desire for havoc and chaos that gnaws away at him constantly from the inside. In his heart, he is evil and manipulative and wishes to subtlely tear down all around him as much as he can before his life is over. Likes Money. Dislikes Brigands, unpredictability, mind-readers. Abilities * Trader's Intuition- As a trader, Jericho knows the art of trading and speechcraft very well. This trait of his is effectively "always on", ensuring that he will always be able to do his best to get the highest profit he can. Paraphernalia * Books and tomes. * Maps and dossiers. * Coin pouches. * Oats. Combat Jericho's age and life experiences incite him to avoid combat generally as much as possible. If he believes his caravan is going to be attacked, he will hire a guard or take a safer route instead of risking his life and cargo. Limitations * Not many people ever buy Jericho's oats. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Lands of Terra Category:Huffius Sheets